A Warm Place in a Storm
by Major144
Summary: Elsa and Anna get trapped in a cave by a blizzard. Anna collapses from the cold and Elsa has to keep her warm through an unusual way. Contains Vore.


A Warm Place in a Storm

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Anna and Elsa had decided to go out and explore their kingdom one winter day, while they were out exploring the woods a horrible blizzard hit forcing the two sisters to seek shelter in a cave. Elsa was immune to clod so the blizzard didn't bother or affect her, but Anna lacked her sisters powers and the cold was having a real affect on her. Elsa helped her sister into the cave where she passed out shivering on the floor. The young queen looked at her sister trying to figure out what to do. Elsa could use her powers to stop the blizzard, but then she remembered the rock trolls told her, it was a terrible idea to mess with nature. The last time Elsa did that she nearly brought a eternal winter to her kingdom. Anna shivered on the floor. Elsa considered trying to get some wood to start a fire, but she didn't want to leave her sister alone. The queen wrapped her arms around Anna trying to give her warmth, but it did little good.

"If only I had a warm place to put you." Thought Elsa as she looked down at her sister.

All of a sudden, Elsa had a crazy idea. The queen gently placed Anna on the cave floor and walked over to her legs. Elsa sat on her knees and lifted Anna's booted feet up to her lips.

"Well here goes nothing." Thought Elsa as she opened her mouth wide and shoved Anna's booted feet into her mouth.

Elsa tasted the rough texture of the boots as they slid into her mouth and down her throat. The queen grabbed Anna's legs and began to push them into her mouth and down her throat. A few pushes later, Elsa was at Anna's waist. Anna made a a groaning noise, but didn't move. Elsa grabbed Anna's arms and placed them to the sides of her waist as she shoved them down her throat. A few swallows later Elsa was at Anna's chest. One hard swallow later Elsa was at Anna's head. Elsa had untucked her shirt, when she had began swallowing Anna and now her exposed gut was six times it's normal size. Elsa stroked Anna's head before she shoved it into her mouth and closed it. The queen looked comical for a few seconds with her cheeks bloated up like balloons. Beads of sweat trickled down Elsa's head as she began to swallow the last of Anna. A large bulge went down her threat.

GULP!

Anna was now inside Elsa's stomach. Elsa let out a sigh as she leaned back against a cave wall and patted her enormous belly.

"Your safe and warm now." Said Elsa.

There was a churning sound from Elsa's belly and the queen felt something rise up in her throat. Elsa closed her mouth and tried to swallow the thing, but it refused to go down. After a few seconds if struggling Elsa closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Elsa.

The force of the burp shook the cave a little and several miles away a couple of men in a cabin heard it and thought it was some kind of wild beast. Elsa cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she put a hand over her mouth.

"EXCUSE ME!" Said Elsa.

"Funny...!" Chuckled Anna's voice from within Elsa's gut.

Elsa looked down at her gut expecting to hear more from her sister, but she must have only been partially awake when she said that. The just sighed and leaned against the cave wall and fell asleep.

Inside the belly Anna was having a weird dream about eating chocolate at a spa, when she finally woke up and found herself in complete darkness. Anna was also cramped and the place smelled weird. The princess stuck her hands out and pushed against one of the strange surroundings.

"Where am I? Is anybody there?" Called Anna as she pushed against the strange wall.

The calling and pushing woke Elsa up and she looked at her belly.

"Anna your up." Said Elsa.

"Elsa? Where are you and where am I?" Said Anna.

"Well...Anna to make a long story short. You were really cold, so...I swallowed you to put you somewhere war. Your in my stomach." Said Elsa.

"YOUR STOMACH!" Cried Anna as she curled into a ball.

"Now don't worry. I'll get you out." Said Elsa in a calming tone as she pushed herself against a wall and stood up.

Elsa used her powers to conjure up two enormous arms made out of ice. The queen then commanded the arms to wrap around her gut and to begin the heimlich maneuver. Anna felt the walls of Elsa's stomach squeeze around her as she was pushed upwards. Elsa felt something rise up in her throat and she opened her mouth just as Anna's head shot out followed by the rest of her body. Anna fell to the floor as Elsa made a coughing noise and spat out Anna's left boot. Elsa wiped her mouth as Anna put on her boot and looked at her sister.

"Um...thanks for that." Said Anna.

"Your welcome. Now let's both agree never to talk about this ever." Said Elsa.

"Agreed." Said Anna.

The two sisters left the cave and headed back to the castle feeling slightly closer to one another.

The End.


End file.
